La garderie des sorciers
by Pastylle
Summary: Quand Dumbledore décide d'organiser une garderie pour enfants sorciers durant les vacances, tout le corps professoral s'en mord les doigts.
1. Prologue

**La garderie des sorciers**

**Note d'auteur**

Voilà une petite fic que j'écris pour me changer les idées. Je prépare une fic plus sérieuse mais qui me prendra plus de temps. Je vais tenter de faire des mise à jour le plus souvent possible, mais il va falloir que je compose avec mon esprit créatif qui fait parfois des siennes.

J'espère que vous aimerez ma petite histoire qui n'a qu'un seul but : vous divertir.

Sur ce : **bonne lecture**.

OoooOoooO

** Prologue**

_1963_

Cette fois-ci, Dumbledore avait eu la meilleure idée de sa vie.

Le vieux sorcier en avait assez de passer ses vacances à se faire accoster par tous les sorciers désireux d'apprendre un quelconque sortilège ou bien une nouvelle langue non humaine. Il en était arrivé à deux solutions ; La première était de passer ses vacances en moldu, ce qu'il faisait depuis maintenant dix ans, et, cette année, il optait pour la deuxième solution.

Après tout, Poudlard résistait bien, pendant l'année scolaire, à une foule d'adolescents plus ou moins décidés à en découvrir tous les secrets. Ce château n'aurait, alors, pas de mal à supporter ça.

Sa décision était, donc, prise. Cette année, ce bon vieux Poudlard allait servir, pendant les vacances, de garderie. Cela soulagerait, très certainement, beaucoup de parents.

Bien entendu, il en serait le directeur et mettrait à contribution tous ses enseignants.

La nouvelle n'avait, d'ailleurs, pas fait l'unanimité. Si Dumbledore était ravi, McGonagall avait failli faire une crise cardiaque dont Pomfresh ne pouvait s'occuper, s'étant elle-même évanouie. En réalité, peu de professeur approuvait son avis. Seuls Slughorn semblait y trouver son compte et Hagrid appuyait toujours chaque idée de Dumbledore, aussi farfelue soit-elle.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si le vieux directeur leur laissait le choix. Aussi, dans moins d'une semaine, Poudlard allait accueillir une horde d'enfants depuis leur un an jusqu'à leur majorité.

Dumbledore était persuadé de passer les vacances les plus divertissantes de sa vie. Et, en cela, il n'avait pas tord.

Mais, certains professeurs avaient également raison de penser que ce serait aussi les plus fatigantes. Ils étaient, par ailleurs, en dessous de la vérité. En effet, personne ne connaissait encore la, prochainement célèbre, bande des Maraudeurs.

OoooOoooO

Si ça vous dit, une petite review ne me dérangera pas, mais réellement pas du tout.


	2. Farces et rencontres

**La garderie des sorciers**

Je le reposte en enlevant les fautes. Pour ceux qui aimeraient cette fic, j'ai le plaisir d'annoncer que je vais me remettre à écrire. Au moins, autant que je peux avec le peu de temps que j'ai.

** Bonne lecture.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**OoooOoooO**

**-**

**-**

**- **

**Farces et rencontres**

La nouvelle avait fait sensation dans le monde sorcier.

Certains approuvaient totalement l'idée et étaient enchantés de pouvoir se débarrasser, au moins quelques heures, voire la journée entière, de leurs rejetons qui leur menaient souvent la vie dure.

Certains riaient sous leur cape d'imaginer un si grand rassemblement d'enfants si jeunes qui ne maîtrisaient pas leur magie.

D'autres encore étaient trop fatigués pour en penser quoi que ce soit, mais étaient sûrs que cette garderie pourrait leur changer la vie : C'était le cas de Mrs Potter.

Le couple Potter avait longtemps attendu cet heureux événement qu'était leur fils : James William Potter. Maintenant, ils se prenaient parfois à regretter leur ancienne vie tranquille. Dès sa naissance, le tout jeune sorcier avait été beaucoup plus turbulent que la moyenne. Il nécessitait une vigilance constante que l'ex-auror, William Potter n'aurait jamais crue possible. Aussi avait-il, tout comme sa femme, accueilli la nouvelle avec tout l'enthousiasme qui lui restait.

Ils furent la première famille à confier leur enfant au sorcier le plus puissant, mais aussi, certainement le moins raisonnable.

James, pour sa part, était très excité d'aller à Poudlard, dont il avait tant entendu parler, avant ses onze ans. Aussi, le jeune sorcier, dès leur arrivée, sauta hors des bras de ses parents et s'élança dans le premier couloir sans un regard pour ceux-ci, qui se sentirent à la fois soulagés et tristes de se séparés pour la première fois de leur fils.

James avait décidé de visiter tout Poudlard en courant et il n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir une sorcière à l'air sévère, les lèvres pincées et les yeux lançant des éclairs derrière ses lunettes carrées. Il n'eut pas, non plus le temps de sentir la main de cette sorcière se refermer sur son poignet. Tout ce qu'il comprit, ce fut qu'il gambadait dans les couloirs lorsque, tout d'un coup, il se retrouvait assis par terre, ses pauvres fesses lui faisant horriblement mal.

En relevant la tête, il tomba sur l'œil inquiet du professeur McGonagall, récemment promue au rang de nourrice. Inquiet était, d'ailleurs un euphémisme. Le professeur de métamorphose, déjà célèbre pour son calme et sa sévérité, était profondément épouvantée à l'idée que ce jeune marmot puisse lui piquer une crise de larme à l'instar du petit Pettigrow. Elle s'était, par ailleurs, promise de ne plus enseigner à son entrée dans la prestigieuse école de Poudlard.

Contrairement à son attente, l'enfant des Potter, une fois remis de sa surprise, ne fit qu'adresser un coup d'œil curieux au jeune garçon qu'elle tenait de son autre main : Un dénommé Sirius Black qui ne manquerait pas de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs si elle ne quittait pas Poudlard avant qu'il n'arrive. Elle l'avait retrouvé sur une de ses cousines, Bellatrix Black, lui arrachant les cheveux et mordant tout ce qui passait devant ses dents. Il fallait avouer que Minerva avait hésité à intervenir mais, malheureusement, la gamine avait huit ans de plus et aurait aisément pu avoir le dessus sur son cousin qui, du haut de ses quatre ans, ne faisait évidemment pas le poids face à une jeune sorcière qui apprenait déjà à se servir de sa magie.

En réalité, le professeur aurait eu beaucoup à apprendre de ce qu'un sorcier, aussi inexpérimenté soit-il, pouvait faire sous le coup de la colère.

Après s'être assurée que le gosse, James Potter, n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer, elle leur intima de la suivre.

Au bout de quelques coups d'œil furtifs et de gestes si discrets que James les aurait compris sans ses lunettes, mais que Minerva, pestant intérieurement contre Dumbledore et ses idées stupides, ne vit pas, James et Sirius ralentirent le pas pour se laisser distancer. Quand leur gardienne s'en aperçut, ils filèrent le plus rapidement que leur permettaient leurs petites jambes, pour échapper au monstre qui les poursuivait et ne manquerait pas de les punir.

Heureusement pour eux, le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas l'habitude que des élèves lui désobéissent et ne chercha même pas à les poursuivre. Lorsqu'ils s'en aperçurent, les deux fuyards étaient à bout de souffle, perdus au milieu du gigantesque château.

- Bon, maintenant, on peut explorer plus tranquillement.

James soufflait comme un bœuf et dû s'appuyer sur une tapisserie, pour finir, une deuxième fois dans la journée, par terre. Etouffant un rire, Sirius s'avança pour observer le passage secret qui s'étendait derrière la tapisserie. Pendant que Sirius, curieux, scrutait l'obscurité de l'étroit couloir caché uniquement par une tenture, James s'agrippa à lui pour se relever dans une grimace.

- On y va ?

Ne s'attendant pas à ce que le jeune Potter ait la même idée que lui, Sirius sursauta avant de lui offrir un large sourire (déjà) machiavélique.

- Bien sûr !

Néanmoins, ils firent très vite face à un problème de taille. Comment se repérer dans un noir aussi total ? Ce fait n'eut pas l'air d'émouvoir le fils Black, qui, habitué à la pénombre du manoir des Black, n'y voyait qu'une petite gêne. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit le bruit mat d'un corps atteignant durement le sol qu'il se rendit compte que lui-même ne voyait pas où il mettait les pieds.

- Aoutch ! Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?

- Peut-être que t'es juste le moins doué pour tenir sur tes pieds.

James se ressaisit à cette remarque et se releva le plus vite possible pour se jeter sur Sirius, qui avait déjà pris de l'avance. Il s'en suivit une course poursuite dans l'obscurité jusqu'à ce que Sirius fonce dans un mur pour être repoussé au sol, rapidement rejoint par James. Passé un moment de surprise, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence : C'était un cul-de-sac.

James pestait intérieurement, tandis que Sirius se faisait moins discret.

- Je suis sûr que c'est un coup de Serpentard. Y a qu'eux pour inventer un passage secret qui sert à rien.

- Salazar Serpentard ?

James paraissait intrigué.

- Ben, qui d'autre ? Tu…

Les mots moururent dans la gorge de Sirius. Il observait, ébahi, le mur devant lui disparaître, faisant place à une lumière presque éblouissante, si l'on pouvait qualifier d'éblouissante une lumière provenant des cachots.

Le sourire revint sur le visage du petit brun, aux cheveux ébouriffés, qui sauta hors du couloir pour entrer dans une vaste pièce où plusieurs canapés, fauteuils, ainsi que quelques tables, se partageaient l'espace éclairé par des cheminées (en plein été, il y faisait déjà froid). Cette pièce, en réalité, faisait froid dans le dos. Elle semblait austère, voire lugubre, et les tons de vert et d'argent n'arrangeaient rien.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais !

En se retournant, James vit Sirius jeter des coups d'œil méfiants autour de lui.

- T'as l'air de bien t'y connaître en matière de Serpentard.

Un ombre passa sur le joli visage du jeune Black.

- Mouais. J'en connais quelques uns.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'un éclair de génie traversa la petite tête de James, qui s'avança solennellement, comme le faisait parfois son père, vers son nouvel ami, ou, tout du moins, son compagnon de fuite.

- James potter.

Et il tendit une main devant lui. Le garçon d'en face sembla hésiter un instant, puis se lança, non sans une grimace.

- Sirius Black.

Il serra brièvement sa main, attendant visiblement la sentence. Devant le manque de réaction de son premier ami, du moins l'espérait-il, il se risqua.

- Tu connais pas ma famille ?

Et devant son air surpris, il ajouta d'un ton conspirateur :

- Eh bien, je vais te faire visiter leurs appartements.

-

-

-

OoooOoooO

-

-

-

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils visitaient les dortoirs des Serpentard, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé d'intéressant à faire.

Ils avaient bien courus avec les draps sur la tête pour savoir qui, le premier, se prendrait un mur. Ce fut James, bien évidement, mais Sirius, lui, était rentré dans la cheminée (qui on ne sait trop pourquoi était allumée), et avait mis le feu à la couverture. Ils avaient trouvé amusant ces escaliers qui se dérobaient sous leurs pieds pour devenir aussi lisse qu'un lac gelé. Et, aucun d'eux n'était parvenu jusqu'en haut, même pas Sirius, qui s'était accroché à la rampe de l'escalier. Ils avaient même trouvé une trappe sous un tapis, mais elle était trop lourde à soulever pour eux deux, ou bien était-elle fermée magiquement.

Mais, ils n'avaient rien trouvé à faire qu'un elfe de maison ne pourrait réparer. Ce fut James qui poussa un cri de victoire lorsqu'il eut enfin une idée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sirius paraissait inquiet pour sa santé mentale, ce qui était paradoxal compte tenu du fait qu'il venait de proposer de se jeter par la fenêtre pour voir s'ils allaient rebondir, avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient dans les cachots.

- Regarde !

James sorti de sa poche, une petite boîte qu'il n'ouvrit pas immédiatement. Le jeune Black, visiblement piqué dans sa curiosité, commença à s'impatienter.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ouvre ! Fais voir !

Le fils Potter sourit à l'excitation de son nouvel ami.

- Tu vas voir. Viens !

Il invita Sirius à le suivre dans les escaliers (qui les laissait passer). Arrivé en haut, il entra dans le premier dortoir et attendit le petit curieux.

- Bon alors !

James ouvrit la boîte et les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent, avant que ce dernier n'éclate de rire. Une centaine de petits termites magiques se ruaient déjà sur les premiers meubles des Serpentard. Et, comme tout sorcier le savait, rien n'arrête des termites magiques. Elles s'attaquaient aux meubles, sans laisser une seule trace extérieure et ceux-ci se détruisaient lorsque l'on voulait s'en servir.

James était fier de son coup. S'ils attendaient toutes les vacances avant de s'apercevoir de leur méfait, les Serpentard allaient sûrement devoir dormir par terre le temps des réparations. En plus, de tout Londres, il n'existait qu'un seul sorcier capable de redonner aux meubles, lésés par les animaux magiques, leur aspect d'origine. Et, c'était son oncle. C'était d'ailleurs ce même oncle qui les lui avait offerts 'pour me faire de la pub' avait-il ajouté non sans un clin d'œil.

Sirius n'arrêtait pas de parler de la tête que ferait sa cousine, mais le jeune Potter ne voyait vraiment pas de qui il parlait. Son ami affirmait que ce n'était pas une grosse perte. Cependant, James aurait aimé connaître ceux qui feraient les frais de cette farce, qui, pour une fois, n'étaient pas ses parents.

Emporté dans ses réflexions, le jeune garçon ne vit pas, devant lui, une McGonagall totalement essoufflée, qui semblait vraiment très en colère. Ce fut, donc, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, qu'il se retrouva les fesses par terre devant son futur professeur.

- Eh bien, je vous retrouve enfin. Comment avez-vous fait pour entrer ici ?

Voyant que Sirius était toujours mort de rire, James s'apprêta à répondre.

- Oh, et puis, ce n'est pas important. Venez avec moi ! Et, je vous préviens. Si vous vous enfuyez une fois encore, je vous enferme avec Rusard, le nouveau concierge, dans l'ancienne salle de torture.

Sirius grimaça. Visiblement, il savait ce qu'était une 'salle de torture'.

- C'est quoi une salle de torture ?

- C'est quoi un concierge ?

Les deux nouveaux amis avaient parlé en même temps. Ce qui eut pour effet de les faire éclater de rire. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de s'amuser avec des enfants de leur âge, James étant fils unique et Sirius étant un Black. Mais, McGonagall ne semblait pas sensible au même humour qu'eux, si l'on pouvait considérer qu'elle soit sensible à une quelconque forme d'humour. La jeune professeur de métamorphose eut une moue agacée avant de se décider à répondre.

- Un concierge est un homme spécialisé dans la punition de garnements comme vous. Et la salle de torture est une pièce créée pour qu'il puisse les punir comme il se doit.

James était de plus en plus intrigué.

- Elle est créée par qui ?

McGonagall n'en revenait pas. Un jeune garçon de quatre ans arrivait à lui tenir tête.

- Par les créateurs du château.

- C'est qui ?

Cette fois-ci, elle se permit un sourire. Elle aimait beaucoup parler des fondateurs de Poudlard.

- Eh bien, ce sont les fondateurs de Poudlard : Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle.

James parut réfléchir un instant.

- C'est quoi un fondateur ?

McGonagall était prête à s'arracher les cheveux de la tête. N'en aurait-elle jamais fini ?

- Ce sont ceux qui ont eu l'idée de créer une école de sorcellerie.

- Pourquoi ?

Sirius, à côté de James, était une fois de mort de rire, tellement qu'il avait dû s'arrêter pour s'appuyer contre un mur pour ne pas tomber. La professeur de métamorphose ne s'en était même pas aperçu.

- Pour enseigner la magie aux enfants.

- Mais, mes parents m'ont dit que c'était pour que les gens apprennent à se servir de la magie.

McGonagall mit du temps à assimiler l'information.

- Mais, c'est la même chose !

Le regard de James s'éclaira.

- Ça veut dire que je peux apprendre la magie ?

Sirius sembla, tout à coup, plus intéressé, même s'il avait encore un peu de mal à respirer correctement, à cause de son récent fou rire.

- Non !

Les deux garçons parurent déçus.

- Pourquoi ?

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de prendre la relève à son ami, qui après avoir eut cette conversation au moins trente fois avec ses parents s'en était lassé.

- Mais, vous êtes trop jeune !

McGonagall semblait maintenant au bord de la dépression. Malheureusement pour elle, Sirius était lancé.

- Vous savez faire de la magie ?

Après un soupir exaspéré, elle se décida à répondre.

- Bien sûr !

- Et, vous pourriez nous montrer ?

La sorcière haussa un sourcil, puis, après réflexion, elle se permit un sourire. Un sourire dont les deux gamins devraient se méfier.

Quelques secondes plus tard, McGonagall souriait à pleines dents (ses élèves ne l'aurait pas reconnue), accompagnée de deux garçon de quatre ans, qui semblaient hors d'eux. Ils se retenaient à grand peine de hurler sur leur bourreau, bien qu'aucun son ne soit sorti de leur gorge de toute manière.

Ce furent donc deux enfants frustrés ainsi qu'une enseignante soulagée qui entrèrent dans la Grande salle où régnait un brouhaha sans pareille (ce qui n'était pas rien car la Grande salle était la plus bruyante de tout Poudlard en tant normal).

-

-

-

OoooOoooO

-

-

-

Dans le chapitre qui suit, les quatre Maraudeurs se réunissent enfin. Il est à peine commencé, mais si je m'y mets, il ira vite. Ca dépendra quelle fic j'écris demain.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review.


End file.
